yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Fū Sagami
Fū Sagami is a main character in the yuri series Release the Spyce. A first-year student Sorasaki High School and Mei's apprentice, who works at a maid café. She is the smallest member of Tsukikage. Her hobby is saving money. Her birthday is on November 22nd. Yuri Feats *She acts jealous towards those who get close to Mei Yachiyo. *She has been living with Mei in her house, in charge of cleaning and preparing tea for the guests. *Whenever she squabbles with Mei, they're described to be like a married couple by other girls. **Once, in the house, she blushed upon hearing that remark. *Just after she noticed that Mei was embracing Momo at the entrance of Wasabi restaurant, her mood dramatically swung and retracted from being cheerful, she firstly looked down with a frown. **Later on, she was showing to be hiding somewhere, glaring at Momo with an angry Yandere eyes. *As she was pointing at Momo with a memory-eraser gun, her eyes were keeping their hostility towards her. *After Momo accidentally tasted Fū's cheek in the car using her tongue's ability, she deduced that Fū tastes like was two-thirds anger and the rest jealousy. *Her cheeks were gleaming with pink after hearing Momo's words of appreciation. *After breaking a plate at her part-time job, she denied the fact that she was bothered with the fight she was having with Mei in a typical Tsundere way. *Once her little sister remarked about how she likes her roommate Mei whose identity was kept as a secret from her as a spy, she denied that fact in a typical Tsundere manner. *The picks of Mei's guitar are the gifts she presented for her in a folder with a red coloured ribbon wrapped around it, she also seemed to blush when she gave it to her, even for the second time as an apology. *Her reason for trying so hard at the missions is because she craves Mei's approval, and she just wants to be useful to her. *After Mei drank a second bottle of fruit milk at the Oto-Hime bathhouse, she walked to the home she shares with Mei hand in hand. *At the home she shares with Mei, she slept next to her in one futon, holding her hand to sleep. *While thinking of making a bento, she wondered if it would please Mei. *August 15, in a rainy day, and after shopping, she was fed by Mei a spoon of her vanilla ice cream while blushing. *Since Mei was planning to travel to Ireland to see an aurora, she resolved to accompany her. *Confronting Mei at Moryo's building, she told her that she still loves her so much. *Upon Mei's arrival to her house, she was blushing, and frequently missed her gaze. *A furious cry was heard from her house since she heard Mei's answer of whether she takes a liking to Tendo. Gallery Anime 110832 299424.jpg Screenshot_20190325-105802.png Screenshot_20190327-002732.png Screenshot_20190327-003500.png Screenshot_20190327-003626.png Videotogif_2019.03.27_01.15.37.gif Videotogif_2019.03.23_08.07.59.gif Screenshot_20190602-002545.png Screenshot_20190811-211924.png Screenshot_20190811-215935.png Screenshot_20190811-220012.png Screenshot_20190810-114326.png Screenshot_20190811-214852.png Category: Release the Spyce Category:Characters Category:Tsundere Category:Yandere Category:Neko